


Maria at the Window

by Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Hamilsquad in the Rough: Up Close and Personal [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, In a scholarly sense, It's college junior year, The torture doesn't quit yet, They're almost free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: She was once Maria Denise Lewis.Now she's Maria Denise Reynolds, mother of one.Who constantly sits by the window, letting the world pass her by, unable to do a thing unless she doesn't wish her or her daughter to live another day.





	Maria at the Window

**Author's Note:**

> I got "House on Maple Street" shivers from this...
> 
> also, Maria isn't dead, if this first part confuses you.

I have not inherited my mother's place in freedom, even as dead as she may be. Can I trade places? Better her than me.

At the window of my dorm room, which I wish brought freedom but doesn't.

She's crying again. Better shush her, her father hates it when she cries, she has a little bruise across her eye to prove it. 

Not nearly as much as the ones I've been forced to sustain, but still. They helter, they swelter, they stick out black and blue, oh my poor baby, I can't let that happen to you...

He loves me not. I love him not, at least not anymore. So why am I still bound to him, in eternal damnation?

Simple: he wants to avoid helping in every way. 

If we split, he will be forced to pay child support. He won't, everyone knows he won't, he's barely here yelling at me as it is, off getting drunk with some freaks or fucking someone somewhere without a care.

His life doesn't end for some reason. Mine does.

Hey, says the girl at the window sometimes, that feels invisible, and sticks her hand out, come on, there is a better place from here.

I raise an eyebrow. He finds me everywhere.

He can't, the boy who thinks dead says beside, not if it technically does not exist.

All that's left for him to boss around is a shell of my former self now. Will my soul fly freer?


End file.
